Saving Me
by Zilander Kat
Summary: A "If Only Light Would Smarten-Up" ficlet, written from Light's POV. Inspired by a song that suits Light completely-shows his thoughts, feelings and finally his ultimate choice...L or Godhood? L/Light, rated T for Tons of fluffy-angsty-goodness.


**A/N**: Yay, a ficlet! I listen to this one song all the time and I always think of Death Note, a montage of images coming to me as I sing along with it. So you will require Nickelback's **"Savin' Me," **just listen to it while you read this. It's how I wrote this, I believe it is a great song to represent the life of Light and his relationship with L. Tell me what you think..

**I do not own Death Note**, I don't even own most of the items in my room.. although I'd like to think I own the entire house.. All I have are my thoughts and stories, but the characters are borrowed.. (don't worry, I'll bring them back in perfect condition) _Read and Review, please._

* * *

**Saving Me**

The light filters in through the blinds of this cold room-_our-_new room, and you; my enemy, my only friend, my love. You lie beside me, sleeping soundly as if you haven't a care in the world, which I know to be a lie. I've found the ways your work has ruined you; made you suffer and lurch further away from your own nightmares in order to chase away the more tangible fears of others. When my own eyes finally drift shut, sleep does not come-I cannot stop the race of my thoughts. I am thinking of being caught, of _giving up_, in order to be with you. A voice within, the rotten one, screams _"I will not, I cannot! I am Kira! God of the New World..." _

And yet..._and yet,_ I have given into you before-the room, that prison cell still chills me, the sitting and the staring, being watched, viewed through a looking glass, a microscope-I could feel your eyes on me, knowing you could read the sins in my aura, in my false smile-_and the pressure to confess! _It was bone-crushing. So much so, that when I finally looked into the camera lense, wanting so badly to be innocent for you-just to see your face again, _to prove I could be more_-I knew it would be _worth_ the loss of Godhood.

I gave it up then and I could always do it again, and attempt to find my redemption...with you. I screamed at you to _'Just have faith in me for once!'_ and then I became an honest man. I now dream of my new world, of a world without you. In a world where you have lost your heart and have taken mine to the grave with you. I know it would kill all the humanity left in me, if you die. The Kira inside of me knows losing to anyone else would be _cowardice_, _treacherous_. The boy in love sees his own soul being torn into pieces.

In a flash I see myself victorious; standing in a field of burning flesh, rotting buildings and a society filled with fear, pain and death. I never wanted this for the world, never wanted the human race to end. But what else can happen with my reign of terror? I have fallen. '_L, I need you. I know what it's like to be the last one standing and I don't want to be alive without you.' _In a vision of near sleep, I imagine my own demise. I hear you-_feel you-_standing over me, in a strange twist of fate. I am lying, dying on cold stairs, my own heart finally giving out. Heaven will not be there for me, I have no chance of getting in there, never accepted in death nor life. Not even prison will open it's gates for me, if I manage to live.

It is _worse_ than hell, this _Nothingness_ I am fated to-and yet you stand there, looking so _right _and so close. And to me, you are sweeter than any angel ever could be. I call for you, my dying words-_your name_. '_Show me yourself, L_.' I can see your dark eyes, and in them, the promise of a life I rejected when I first picked up that note of death. I wake up from this daze, somehow knowing my own fate now, and finally my heart is resolved. I move my hand and the chain linking us tinkles lightly, glimmering in the faint sun. All I need is you.

"L, wake up. I need you to save me, I've fallen." I turn to you, and lean towards your lips, and capture them with my own. You wake up at the touch and wind your hand around my neck, pulling me in closer. I feel your tongue licking at my lower lip, asking for entrance and I grant it, tasting your mouth, your passion. Pulling back, panting, we stare into each others eyes, red on black.

"All I need is you...I love you, L." I whisper to you, my words make you stare deep into my soul, you are wondering-wondering if you can trust me, believe me. You are quiet for so long, I feel my resolve falling away, Kira taking over, the red intensifying. You look hesitant to speak the words back, but I know you feel it too, the feeling is there, I can see it in your bottomless eyes. In a desperate attempt for a second chance-_my only chance-_I speak to you, for once completely honest in my words.

"L, say it for me-say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me. Say it...if it's worth saving me." You stare a moment longer, nod and lean into kiss me again, pulling back and tasting the death still present on my soft lips. You speak the words, while watching my eyes, the red seeming to finally die down to a deep, blood-stain simmer.

"I love you too, Light." I smile, the gesture making me look younger and more beautiful to you, I'm sure. I look up to the face of the grinning God of Death that floats above us, his obscene leer and wink both heartening and disconcerting.

"I forfeit it, take it away." Your head turns slightly at my strange words of defeat, but then you see the shine of beauty and life return to my eyes, replacing the lost look of death and decay. You lean up to take another kiss, to taste the reclaimed innocence of my mouth and soul. As you slip your hand up to rest on my cheek and deepen the kiss, all I can think of is you and how you taste like heaven.

'_All I need is you.'_

* * *

**A/N: **I just wanted to get this out, I have so many stories and ideas around me. I just like the idea that Light could give up his chance to be God for a real chance at love (okay, let's pretend that Ryuk would let Light and L get away with this, okay?) What did you think of the song? What song do you like to associate with Death Note? I have quite a few...And this was just one of them! So there's my little story.

Love it or hate it? Send me your feedback, although flamers burn my very soul and cause chibi L's all over the word to sob!

_Cheers,  
_Zilander Kat.

:hearts:


End file.
